


The Getaway

by fembuck



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belesa (codename Molotov) and Saxa (codename Cocktail) are two of The Company’s most valuable assets. Methodical, subtle, and sly, Belesa managed to establish herself as one of The Company’s top agents in an impressively short period of time, while the brash, playful, and ruthless Saxa quickly slashed, shot, and garroted her way to the top of The Company’s ranks.  On paper, the two women seem to be complete opposites, but when The Chairwoman partners them together for a mission, Saxa and Belesa discover that opposites attract and they become an unstoppable team in the streets and between the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Getaway

Gunfire opened up in the hallway and Saxa’s head whipped around, staring at the gaping hole where the door to suite 503 had been before she’d blasted it off of its hinges five minutes before.

The competition had arrived.

Saxa glanced down and considered the single semi-automatic in her hand.  She had one maybe two bullets left, and there was a lot of artillery heading her way.  She could probably have scavenged a few partially loaded weapons from the bodies of Dr. Bancroft’s security team, but their weapons – like their bodies – were strewn all over the room, and she didn’t have sufficient time to collect enough of them to make a difference before the trigger happy goons in the hallway reached the suite.

A idea struck Saxa then, and after considering it for a second, she shrugged and thought, ‘Couldn’t hurt to check,’ before she quickly made her way onto the balcony of the suite and peered over the edge, a wolfish grin spreading across her lips as she did.

‘Some girls really do have all the luck,’ she thought happily as she tucked her remaining gun into her waist band. 

That taken care of, she climbed onto the railing and then flung herself over the edge into the pool below, crossing her fingers that she wasn’t heading for the shallow end as she plummeted down.

She entered the water rapidly and began to sink quickly.  The pool wasn’t as deep as she’d been hoping for, but it was deep enough, and by the time her ass hit the tiles at the bottom she was moving slowly enough that her landing consisted of little more than a gentle bump.

Checking to make sure that her gun was still with her, Saxa kicked to the surface and quickly climbed out of the pool.  Shots started raining down on her from the balcony of the suite she’d just exited before she’d made it more than a meter away from the edge of the pool, but she managed to make it out of the recreation area without suffering more than a flesh wound.

She made it to the side-street without anyone else shooting at her, but she knew that it was just a matter of time before one of the legion of morons Crassus had sent after Dr. Bancroft’s work stumbled upon her. 

Before she could worry too much about her probable demise and the loss of the very valuable USB currently hidden away in her bra however, a car came screeching to a halt beside her and her partner, Belesa, rolled down the window and yelled, “Get in idiot!”

“I don’t remember paying for valet parking,” Saxa replied feigning confusion before she dissolved into a grin.

“GET.  IN.  IDIOT!” Belesa repeated, enunciating with greater volume, clarity and irritability.

Saxa knew better than to push her partner when they were under the gun, so she simply flashed Belesa one more smile, and then slid over the hood of the car and slipped into the passenger side.

“Idiot onboard,” Saxa declared, slamming her hand on the dash as she pulled the door closed behind her.  “Giddy up pardner!”

Saxa knew that Belesa didn’t mean to let her amusement show, but she saw the brunette’s lips curve up which she was fairly certain meant, that despite the shenanigans she’d pulled that afternoon, she wouldn’t have to sleep on the couch until Belesa got tired of masturbating at night and let her back into their bed.

“Mission status?” Belesa asked as she pulled the hot little number that she had recently liberated from its owner away from the curb.

“Complete,” Saxa drawled.  “Like your level of sexual satisfaction after I’m through with you tonight.”

Belesa couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped her at that, and she shook her head at herself as she merged in with the traffic on the main road and then gunned it as much as she could without bringing an undue amount of attention to them.

“I hate that I find you as charming as you think you are,” she sighed as Saxa reached over and gently brushed her fingers over the back of Belesa’s hand.

“No you don’t,” Saxa murmured.

“I do a little bit,” Belesa replied petulantly, pouting her full lips for a few seconds before they curved up into a tender smile.  “But only a little bit,” she continued in a gentler tone as she took her eyes off of the road for a second so that she could meet Saxa’s affectionate gaze with her own infinitely fond expression.

“You know what I hate a little bit about you?” Saxa asked playfully, sounding to the world like she didn’t have a care in it, even though her eyes were carefully watching the side and rear view mirrors.

“What?” Belesa asked as she abruptly changed lanes. 

“One,” Saxa began.

“Oh, there’s a list?” Belesa interjected, laughing softly.

“Well, you know how important organization and planning are to me,” Saxa replied, and if Belesa didn’t need to keep her eyes on the road she would have rolled them right out of her head and then thrown them into the backseat and let them roll a bit more back there.

“Hilarious,” Belesa breathed out sarcastically.  “When’s your next show?”

“Baby, you know I’ll put on a show for you anytime,” Saxa purred, and despite the fact that they were currently fleeing for their lives, Belesa felt a shiver of arousal run through her.  “In fact, you should see what I’ve got on under here,” Saxa continued in the same low, teasing tone, as she pulled her neckline of her tank top to the side, revealing the lacy edges of a black bra.

Belesa’s eyes crept to the side to take a look at what Saxa was doing, but she quickly forced herself to turn away and refocus her attention on the road.

“Put those away,” she complained, “I’m trying to drive.”

Saxa smiled and then laughed in response, delighted as always by how quickly she could get Belesa flustered.

“Speaking of driving,” Saxa began silkily.  “Do you want … two!”

“Do I want to what?” Belesa asked.

“No, your two.  Your two o’clock, baby.  There are bad guys afoot.  Stop thinking about my tits and do something clever.”

Belesa’s eyes narrowed murderously as Saxa’s words reached her ears, but she didn’t have time to deal with her lover at the moment.  Instead of responding to Saxa’s ridiculous comment, Belesa looked into her side mirror until she spotted the car Saxa had noticed.  She then turned her attention to the traffic, building, and roads around them, assessing and calculating the options available to her.  A few seconds after that, she smiled.

“I love that smile,” Saxa breathed out.  That smile usually led to explosions.

“You’re gonna love what comes next too,” Belesa drawled wickedly.  “Now be a doll, and buckle up, baby.  Shit’s about to go down!”

 

The End


End file.
